1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to carrying straps and more particularly pertains to a new in-line skate carrier for carrying a pair of in-line skates in a secure, convenient manner.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of carrying straps is known in the prior art. More specifically, carrying straps heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art carrying straps include U.S. Pat. No. Des. 335,576; U.S. Pat. No. 4,976,388; U.S. Pat. No. 5,411,194; U.S. Pat. No. 5,437,401; U.S. Pat. No. 5,388,743; and U.S. Pat. No. Des. 328,186.
In these respects, the in-line skate carrier according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of carrying a pair of in-line skates in a secure, convenient manner.
In view of the foregoing disadvantages inherent in the known types of carrying straps now present in the prior art, the present invention provides a new in-line skate carrier construction wherein the same can be utilized for carrying a pair of in-line skates in a secure, convenient manner.
The general purpose of the present invention, which will be described subsequently in greater detail, is to provide a new in-line skate carrier apparatus and method which has many of the advantages of the carrying straps mentioned heretofore and many novel features that result in a new in-line skate carrier which is not anticipated, rendered obvious, suggested, or even implied by any of the prior art carrying straps, either alone or in any combination thereof.
To attain this, the present invention generally comprises a rack taking the form of a rectilinear block with a first elongated face, a second elongated face and a peripheral wall formed therebetween. Such peripheral wall is defined by a pair of elongated side walls and a pair of short end walls, as shown in FIG. 1. The first elongated face of the block of the rack has a plurality of equally spaced U-shaped recesses formed therein along a length thereof. Each recess is confined by the side walls. Such side walls have an upper edge with a plurality of square cut out pairs formed therein. Each pair of square cut outs are positioned about an axis associated with one of the U-shaped recesses for reasons that will soon become apparent. The rack further has a pair of slits formed between the side walls. The slits are formed adjacent to opposite end walls and further adjacent to the second elongated face of the block of the rack. FIG. 1 includes a U-shaped handle having a pair of ends coupled to a central extent of the second elongated face of the block of the rack. It should be noted that the U-shaped handle is rigid and remains in coplanar relationship with the block of the rack. Associated therewith is a shoulder strap assembly including a pair of pins each coupled to a separate one of the end walls of the block of the rack. Each pin terminates with an enlarged disk-shaped head. The shoulder strap assembly further includes a flexible shoulder harness with a planar rectangular configuration. A pad is mounted on a central portion of the shoulder harness. Further, a pair of slits are formed at ends of the shoulder harness for being removably coupled to the pins. FIG. 1 depicts a pair of flexible straps each with a planar rectangular configuration. A width of each flexible strap is equal to about xc2xc that of the block of the rack. As shown in FIG. 4, each strap includes a pouch mounted on a central portion thereof. Further, fasteners are coupled along short end edges of each strap.
There has thus been outlined, rather broadly, the more important features of the invention in order that the detailed description thereof that follows may be better understood, and in order that the present contribution to the art may be better appreciated. There are additional features of the invention that will be described hereinafter and which will form the subject matter of the claims appended hereto.
In this respect, before explaining at least one embodiment of the invention in detail, it is to be understood that the invention is not limited in its application to the details of construction and to the arrangements of the components set forth in the following description or illustrated in the drawings. The invention is capable of other embodiments and of being practiced and carried out in various ways. Also, it is to be understood that the phraseology and terminology employed herein are for the purpose of description and should not be regarded as limiting.
As such, those skilled in the art will appreciate that the conception, upon which this disclosure is based, may readily be utilized as a basis for the designing of other structures, methods and systems for carrying out the several purposes of the present invention. It is important, therefore, that the claims be regarded as including such equivalent constructions insofar as they do not depart from the spirit and scope of the present invention.
Further, the purpose of the foregoing abstract is to enable the U.S. Patent and Trademark Office and the public generally, and especially the scientists, engineers and practitioners in the art who are not familiar with patent or legal terms or phraseology, to determine quickly from a cursory inspection the nature and essence of the technical disclosure of the application. The abstract is neither intended to define the invention of the application, which is measured by the claims, nor is it intended to be limiting as to the scope of the invention in any way.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a new in-line skate carrier apparatus and method which has many of the advantages of the carrying straps mentioned heretofore and many novel features that result in a new in-line skate carrier which is not anticipated, rendered obvious, suggested, or even implied by any of the prior art carrying straps, either alone or in any combination thereof.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a new in-line skate carrier which may be easily and efficiently manufactured and marketed.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a new in-line skate carrier which is of a durable and reliable construction.
An even further object of the present invention is to provide a new in-line skate carrier which is susceptible of a low cost of manufacture with regard to both materials and labor, and which accordingly is then susceptible of low prices of sale to the consuming public, thereby making such in-line skate carrier economically available to the buying public.
Still yet another object of the present invention is to provide a new in-line skate carrier which provides in the apparatuses and methods of the prior art some of the advantages thereof, while simultaneously overcoming some of the disadvantages normally associated therewith.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a new in-line skate carrier for carrying a pair of in-line skates in a secure, convenient manner.
Even still another object of the present invention is to provide a new in-line skate carrier that includes a rack having a plurality of recesses formed therein along a length thereof. Also included is a carrying assembly mounted on the rack for carrying the same. Next provided is a securement assembly coupled to the rack for encompassing a pair of in-line skates and securing the same to the rack with the wheels of the skates situated within the recesses.
These together with other objects of the invention, along with the various features of novelty which characterize the invention, are pointed out with particularity in the claims annexed to and forming a part of this disclosure. For a better understanding of the invention, its operating advantages and the specific objects attained by its uses, reference should be made to the accompanying drawings and descriptive matter in which there are illustrated preferred embodiments of the invention.